


Smile

by LouLa



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler knows Jamie can smile better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. [This picture.](http://instagram.com/p/f9l0AOpvpC/) And Liz. Always Liz.

"Smile," Tyler gripes.

Jamie feels his mouth tighten and thin out in annoyance. "I am," he replies. 

Tyler lowers the phone to give Jamie the bitchiest look he has ever seen. "You can do better."

Jamie is trying hard to fight off his irritation and embarrassment. He knows he's probably blushing; he can feel it. Beside him, Jordie and Jen are elbowing each other, trying to muffle their snorts. It's not working. 

Jamie tries to block it all out. It's just that he and Tyler had agreed to tone it down prior to Jamie's family coming into town. It seemed like it wasn't going to be a problem, considering Tyler would have his own things going on with Freddy in town. They'd be spending some time apart and it would be a nonissue.

Not that Jamie didn't want his folks to know or anything. But it was a little soon. He didn't want to rush it, or for Tyler to feel rushed into anything. Jordie knew already, of course, and Jamie isn't exactly surprised that it seems like Jen is clued in as well.

Even if things had all gone to plan, Jamie doubts he would have made it through the weekend without Jen somehow finding out. That's just how it goes — or, well, that's how it goes when your brother has a big mouth. 

But it hadn't gone to plan. Jamie had mentioned to Tyler that he was taking his siblings out, and to his surprise, Tyler had asked if he could come out with them.

"C'mon, Jamie," Tyler says, grinning ridiculously.

It works better than Jamie would like to admit. Tyler, when he smiles, it's like he lights up. And Jamie is weak; he's so, so weak. Huddling into his sister's side again, Jamie smiles.

It's apparently still not very good because Tyler is shaking his head and Jamie is lucky the picture actually turns out when Tyler finally decides to take it. He's sure he was more than likely to be caught mid-eye roll.

It's a good picture, he thinks. Even if Tyler disagrees.

"I know you can smile better than that," Tyler says. "I've seen it."

Jamie elbows him in the ribs, digs it in pretty good to make Tyler grimace and flinch away from his side where he's making faces at the picture as Jamie posts it to Instagram. Jen and Jordie are having a field day, and Tyler is just egging them on with every word. He probably didn't even mean it the way it ended up sounding, but his grin gets kind of mischievous at the worst possible moments and Jen and Jordie don't know that about him. Jamie knows what they think Tyler is talking about, he can see it on their faces.

And, okay, admittedly, that is probably exactly what Tyler is talking about.

"I need a beer," Jamie says, perfunctory. He doesn't wait for anyone's reply before walking away.

Of course Tyler follows him. They're not even out of earshot yet before Tyler is leaning into Jamie's space, whispering, "I could blow you in the bathroom. You'd totally be smiling then."

"Jesus," Jamie mutters. And then, "I was smiling."

Tyler just shakes his head and bodily keeps Jamie moving toward the bar. "Whatever," he says. "I'll show you later."

Jamie doesn't know what that means, but he's pretty sure the look on Tyler's face can't mean anything good.


End file.
